Telephone
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Song 4 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge.  Song 4: Telephone - Lady GaGa and Beyonce.  Desmond/Shaun


AN: Hey everyone! This is part 4 of the iTunes Songfic Challenge, based on the song Telephone by Lady GaGa and Beyonce.

Hope you enjoy

Warnings: Dirty Cocktails, Swearing, ManxMan action.

* * *

The club was dark and the music loud, just how Shaun liked it.

Sure, he may act like an anti-social workaholic, but he knew how to have fun too, and that was why he had snuck out of the hideout while Lucy and Rebecca were sleeping, and walked over to a club in a nearby city. He had mildly dressed up for the occasion, dumping his office casual look for a black dress shirt and a pair of jeans. He entered the club and sat down at the bar, he was about to order a drink when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy. No way I'm gonna hear you in here." He mumbled to the vibrating device, and put it back in his pocket.

"Nagging girlfriend?" he heard someone say, and looked up to see, possibly, the best looking guy he'd ever seen.

"Uh… no. no. ew. Not girlfriend, would never date that bitch. No she's a work colleague. I've kind of snuck out" Shaun explained to the bartender, while discreetly checking him out. The man laughed, it sounded good on him. He looked down the bar to see quite a few girls glaring at him.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a drink, on me, cause you have the guts to sneak out of work and I don't. What do you fancy?" Shaun smiled and thought for a second.

"Surprise me" he eventually said, liking the mischievous glint that shone in the man's eye as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He heard a growl from beside him and turned to to the girl sitting beside him. "What is your problem?" he snapped, the girl looked startled, before huffing and leaving the bar, followed by all the other girls at the counter. When the bartender turned around with an unknown concoction in a glass, he raised an eyebrow at the now almost empty bar table.

"Thank god for that. Those girls haven't left me alone all night." He said in relief, placing the drink in front of Shaun.

"Any other wan would be happy with that sort of attention." Shaun mumbled, taking a tentative sip of his drink. It was strong, and he could taste gin. "What's this called?" he asked, receiving a smirk from the other man.

"Kiss in the dark" Shaun raised his eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tried to hide it by downing the rest of the drink. His eyebrow raised again as the bartender slid another drink in front of him. Again, he took a small sip. This one was fruity.

"And what is this one called?" he asked.

"Fuck Me Rough" Shaun nearly choked on his next sip. 'Good lord, was this guy sending me signals? He's not being very subtle.' He thought to himself. He took more time with this drink, as it wasn't a drink he could shot well. When he'd finished that one he had a pleasant buzz going on and his cheeks were lightly flushed. He grinned as another drink was put in front of him. As with the last two, he took a small sip. He could distinctly taste vodka in this one.

"And dare I ask what this one's called?" he very slightly slurred. Desmond smirked at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Screaming Orgasm" Shaun couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. These were some definite strong signals being sent his way.

Just then, Shaun's phone vibrated again, ring tone drowned out by the loud music and thumping bass. He pulled it out again and looked at the caller ID. Lucy again!

"Leave me alone woman!" he hissed at his phone and put it away, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Fag break is in order I think." The bartender looked confused.

"Fag break?"

"Cigarette, smoke, whatever you yanks call these things."

"Ah, you're British? Interesting. I could do with one too though, and my shift ends in a couple of minutes. Wait for me?" Shaun nodded as the attractive man went out to get changed. A woman came out to replace him, she was average looking with long red hair and blue eyes and Shaun caught her name tag. Hannah. He then realised that he hadn't had the chance to look at the other bartender's name. He'd have to ask while they were smoking.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, the bartender was wearing casual clothes. So he planned to stay a little longer with him did he? Well he wasn't about to complain. Shaun got out of his seat and followed the other man out of the club and to the smoking area. The women who were at the bar were there, drinking, smoking and bitching. Shaun paid no attention to them, fishing around in his pocket for a lighter.

"Bollocks. I left my lighter at home." The bartender smirked and handed a zippo to him. Shaun nodded his thanks and lit his cigarette.

"Oh Desmond~!" he heard one of the women call, and the bartender sighed. So Desmond was his name? It fit.

"What?" Desmond called back, exasperated, and took a lengthy drag off his cigarette.

"Have you told him you're gay yet? I wouldn't want him stealing your attention if he's not interested. "

Desmond glared at her before looking at Shaun sheepishly. Shaun's temper flared.

"As a matter of fact, yes he has and I am interested. So kindly fuck off and leave us in peace." He could **not** believe he just said that. Desmond looked at him in surprise, as did the women. Shaun was beginning to regret opening his gob until he felt his back hit the wall behind him and lips crushed against his own.

"Why are all the fit ones gay? That Brit was gorgeous too!" one of the girls yelled out before they all upped and left.

Shaun groaned in pleasure, cigarette forgotten, as he brought his hands up to Desmond's waist.

And the phone vibrated again.

"Oh for the love of-" Shaun growled as he pulled away and dug his phone out again, Desmond stepped back, looking flushed. "A text from Rebecca. This can either be really good… or really bad."

_From: Rebecca Crane, 10:07pm_

"_Unless you're at a club partying your ass off, get it back here now!"_

Shaun grinned and began to text back.

"_Actually, I am at a club, and I'm having a good time thanks. Does that warrant me a pass to stay out a little longer, mum?"_

"What's your name?" he heard Desmond ask. "You know mine now, so it's only fair that I know yours." Shaun panicked for a second, should he give him his real name, or make up a fake one on the spot?

"Shaun." 'Fuck it' he thought. It couldn't hurt. Besides, he wouldn't want Desmond to be moaning a fake name all night now would he? The other man nodded before leaning in to kiss him again, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and pressing his body firmly against Shaun's. The Brit kissed back, his hands moving down to squeeze Desmond's ass, making the other male groan into the kiss. He then pulled away slightly.

"Well, Shaun, I think we need to take this somewhere a little more private" He whispered hotly against Shaun's lips, nipping one before pulling away completely. The other smiled, and jumped as his phone went off again. He pulled the device out again and read the text.

_From: Rebecca Crane, 10:12pm_

"_Holy shit! Really? Shaun Hastings, if you come back tonight I am going to kick your ass. You find yourself a bloke and you get laid, young man." _Shaun smiled fondly at the text.

"_Don't worry. I have a funny feeling I won't be back tonight." _ He then switched off his phone and looked at Desmond.

"Where did you have in mind?" Desmond smiled at him.

"My room mates are out partying tonight, so my place is free" Shaun smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good" Desmond grabbed Shaun's wrist and dragged him to the car park.

"Hope you don't mind bikes. I don't like driving cars." The Brit just grinned, Desmond's sex appeal had just shot straight up as he stared at the sleek, black bike. The bartender opened a small compartment at the back, pulling out a spare helmet and throwing it to Shaun, before putting on his own and mounting the bike. Shaun climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around the other male's waist, feeling toned muscle beneath his fingertips.

Desmond smiled as he felt the Brit's arms wrap around him as he revved up the bike and sped out of the parking lot. The entire way to his apartment, he could feel Shaun's hands subtly slide across his chest. He smirked and lightly ground his back against the historian's groin and couldn't help but chuckle quietly as the grip around his waist tightened and he felt an answering grind back.

When they arrived, Shaun wasted no time in removing his helmet and dismounting the bike. Desmond was not far behind him and soon grabbed him by the wrist to drag him to his apartment. He pulled out the keys, fumbling with them to get through the door when he was suddenly pushed against it, lips and teeth attacking his neck. He groaned softly.

"Shaun, babe, I need to open the door" he protested weakly. He felt the other smirk against his skin before he backed away just enough so that he could open the door.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Shaun felt himself be shoved against the wall, the bartender's body pressed against him and lips catching his own. He brought his arms around Desmond's shoulders and deepened the kiss, grinding his hips against the younger man's. he smirked at the groan he received, breaking the kiss to attack Desmond's neck again, making the other melt against him. Eventually, Desmond reluctantly pulled away.

"Bedroom" he said breathlessly before dragging the older man towards said room, removing his hoodie and shirt along the way.

Shaun's mouth went dry at the sight, the lean muscles covered by lightly tanned skin looked utterly delectable. Desmond turned, almost making Shaun run into him. He suddenly ran his hands beneath the Brit's shirt, fingers sliding over the noticeable muscle that he had. Shaun gasped as the younger man pinched his nipples, rolling the buds between the pads of his finger and thumb before pushing the shirt up further, indicating he wanted the material off and out of the way. Shaun lifted his arms and Desmond pulled his shirt over his head and threw it haphazardly away, bringing Shaun into a kiss and backing into his bedroom, kicking the door shut.

He broke the kiss, putting his hands on the historian's chest and gently shoving him onto the bed before crawling over him and taking a nipple into his mouth. Shaun arched with a choked groan as Desmond laved the already perked bud, gently nibbling between licks. Shaun groaned, his hand holding Desmond's head to his chest. The younger man took the hint and bit into the skin, making the other moan whorishly.

"G-god Desmond" the Brit bit out, making him moan at his name being said in that gorgeous accent. He left the nipple, pressing open mouthed kisses down the lightly muscled chest and stomach to stop just above the waistline of his pants, his hands moving to undo the button and zip and pull them down, along with his underwear.

Shaun gasped as his hot, achingly hard length was exposed to the cool air of the room. He helped Desmond by kicking off his pants and underwear so he was completely naked under the bartender's gaze. The historian felt his cock jump at the pure lust and want in Desmond's eyes.

He sat up, moving forward so he was kneeling in front of Desmond and brought him into a passionate kiss, his hands sliding down to rid the younger of the rest of his clothes. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips, exposing the other's hard erection. He gently took it in his hand and stroked slowly, Desmond's groan reverberating through the kiss.

Without breaking their lip-lock, Desmond gently moved them back to a lying down position, slowly gyrating his hips against Shaun's, causing the older man to moan and gently thrust back. Desmond broke the kiss to whisper huskily in Shaun's ear.

"I want to fuck you so badly, Shaun" the answering groan had his cock jolting.

"Oh god, do it! Fuck me hard! Please!" Not one to deny such a request, Desmond reached beneath his pillow and pulled out a barely used bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers before pressing his lips to Shaun's neck, his hand snaking down to the other's entrance, sliding two fingers inside.

Shaun's back arched, his hips pressing back against the digits inside him. He was so far gone he couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure, they just merged to create a mind-blowing sensation he couldn't even begin to describe. Desmond began pumping his fingers inside him, occasionally hooking them and brushing against his prostate to wring more slutty moans from him. When he had Shaun writhing beneath him, he slid in a third finger, biting his neck at the same time. The sounds the Brit was making were deliciously sinful, he couldn't wait to be inside him.

"D-Desmond!" he gasped breathlessly, shamelessly grinding his ass back onto the bartender's fingers. "Need m-more! Please!" he didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly pulled his fingers out and pulled away, grabbing the lube again and coating his erection, moaning at the friction his hand gave him. He then lay over Shaun, pulling his legs up and over his shoulders as he lined himself up with the older man's stretched entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice filled with lust. Shaun just nodded eagerly and with one hard thrust, Desmond buried himself inside him to the hilt. The historian's back arched beautifully, a choked back cry escaping his throat as his fists clenched in the sheets. A low groan fell from Desmond's lips as he buried his face in Shaun's neck, panting against the sweat slicked skin.

"Move" Shaun gasped, his hips twitching against the bartender's. Desmond nodded and slowly pulled out until only the head was still inside, then thrust back in hard, hitting the historian's prostate. Shaun's back arched again, his ass grinding desperately against Desmond's hips as he searched for that amazing sensation again. Desmond began an almost bruising pace, their groans getting louder and more primal.

The younger man's hand snaked between them to take a hold of Shaun's neglected erection, wrist pumping in time with his thrusts. The assassin was now completely illiterate, he could no longer form words, only sounds of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Hearing those sounds and knowing that it was him that was causing them to slip from those delectable lips, had Desmond reaching his peak rather quickly. His thrusts became erratic, the rhythm lost and he eventually came with one last hard thrust, burying himself inside Shaun as deep as possible with a loud groan of his name.

Shaun's hips were rocking to meet Desmond's hand. He was panting hard, swear covering his body as he worked towards his own end. Desmond calling his name knocked him over the edge and his fingers curled in the sheets, knuckles going white as he breathlessly gasped the other's name.

Desmond collapsed on top of him, panting as if he'd just finished a marathon. Shaun wasn't fairing much better, completely limp on the sheets with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. When the energy finally came back to him, Desmond pulled out and got up, going into his en-suite bathroom and grabbing a towel, cleaning himself before throwing it to Shaun. The Brit cleaned himself of sweat and come before throwing it off the side of the bed, Desmond crawling onto the bed next to him and dragging the covers over them. Shaun felt a muscled arm wrap around him from behind.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Desmond whispered into his ear, making him smile.

"Maybe." He answered. Desmond must've thought the answer good enough as he immediately settled down for sleep. Shaun smiled affectionately at the man behind him before relaxing, evening out his breath as he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I am still so fricken bad at endings. Sorry about that folks. And sorry about the wait, this was mainly written between classes at college. I need something to fill my 3 hour lunches that I get twice a week!

I think this is my first attempt at Dominant!Desmond. So I hope I didn't do too badly.

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
